Demon Hunter
by rockthewarrior
Summary: Big things are happening in Konoha, but amidst all the excitement a stranger appears. Who is he and what does he want? (Some NaruHina romance as well as some other pairings involved)
1. Chapter 1

_Note I do not own Naruto or most of the characters in this fic. A few of the jutsus are made up as far as I know, and this take place farther into the future so please don't kill me with hate mail because some of the characters seem to operate out of character as far as they have been revealed in the series thus far._

Chapter 1: The heiress' problem

For Hinata Hyuuga, a ninja of Konoha village the sickness was unbearable. Every morning she felt incredibly ill. She would feel weak and could not keep her breakfast down. This process had repeated itself for around a week. This morning Hinata's cousin Neji entered her room to find her sobbing in her bathroom. He could immediately see that something was wrong despites her insistence of the opposite. He scooped up his cousin's feeble form and took her to Konoha's hospital complex as fast as his legs would carry him. Due to their family's prominence in the village she was brought into an examination room within minutes. She was instructed to disrobe and put on one of the hospital's gowns. Neji averted his eyes while the young heiress changed her clothing. Soon the medical ninja came to see her. Hinata had always hated the seeing doctors; somehow they made her feel even more helpless.

"Well," the medical ninja started, "for someone in your condition you are perfectly fine. Sickness in the morning is a normal thing."

"What do you mean by 'Someone in your condition'?" Neji asked the medic. A look of concern flashed across his face.

"Well, Neji your cousin is pregnant." The female doctor smiled slightly. "You will be fine Hinata, just give it a few months and your discomfort shall pass." The medical ninja stood and left the cousins alone.

Neji glared at the young woman sitting on the examination table. Focusing the chakra in his eyes he activated his bloodline limit, the Byakugan and concentrated his gaze on his cousin's womb. Sure enough he could see a faint amount of chakra emanating from the new life growing within her. He turned his focus to Hinata's eyes.

"Who is the father?" he asked his voice barely hiding the anger Hinata could see in his eyes. His fists were clenched so tightly that his fingers were beginning to turn red.

Hinata began thinking quickly, she couldn't tell him. If she did it would put the life of her cherished one in danger. She decided that the best course of action would be to not reveal any information.

"I cannot say cousin." She said quietly, as she rubbed her index fingers together. This was an old sign of nervousness that she had not exhibited for a long time.

Neji took a mental note of what he saw, there were other ways to get information out of people besides their words. In recent years he had been studying with Konoha's interrogation specialist Morino Ibiki. With his bloodline limit's abilities and proper information gathering training, Neji could learn things from his targets before they even knew they gave any information up.

"Fine, but I am not sure what your father will do when he hears of this cousin." Neji began his lecture "It could bring shame upon the family, you as the heiress should be most concerned with upholding our honor." His tone was full of scorn, and his words hit Hinata like a sledge hammer. Didn't he think she knew that, if she had any idea that such a thing would happen she would have avoided the situation.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it when the door to the room was flung open. In whisked a Pink-haired woman dressed in the white robes of the hospital staff. Despite the fact that her standard clothing was missing in favor of her uniform Hinata immediately recognized the young girl. It was Sakura another Leaf Ninja. Once Hinata had thought of her as a rival for the love of Naruto, the young man she had her heart set on. Now that wasn't her concern.

"I just heard!" Sakura squealed in excitement. Soon however a frown crossed her face. "I didn't know you had a serious relationship with anyone though." The young medical ninja scanned Hinata's face and saw only sadness. Looking to Neji she noticed a mixture of anger and disdain.

Hinata blushed and tried to find something that she could say with Neji in the room. She glanced at the male ninja to see if he was calming down. The stern look on his face gave him her answer. Thankfully Sakura was observant.

"Neji I have some things I need to discuss with your cousin in private so I would appreciate it if you would leave." She said in a sweet tone, a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The Genius of the Hyuuga clan opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by a look from the young medical ninja. He had heard that while training under the fifth Hokage she had gained almost supernatural strength he thought it prudent not to argue with her at the moment. He quickly left the room and stood in the hall. He could not hear the words that passed between the female ninjas due to the thickness of the door.

_I do this only out of concern for you cousin _He thought to himself. He concentrated some of his chakra into his eyes. The veins in his face bulged and his field of vision increased to beyond the door. The Byakugan was a bloodline limit exclusive to the Hyuuga family and Neji was a master of its uses. Through many months of training Neji had learned to read lips now he could see a word forming on Hinata's mouth. The young ninja's eyes narrowed and he rushed out of the hospital. He knew the father of the child in his cousin's womb. He now had to pay a visit to that man. This man was the ninja known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was not hard to track down at this hour. He was often seen at his favorite restaurant now that he had the money to eat there often. He had just finished his third bowl of ramen for the day when Neji appeared.

"Hey Naruto," Neji began, his voice betraying none of the anger he felt. "I need to talk to you." He stood in the middle of the street. People passed by unaware of the plight his family was in. Hopefully it would remain that way.

Naruto put down his empty bowl, and jumped down from the stool on which he sat. He was outside the diner a minute later. The two walked a short distance before coming to an alleyway. Neji glanced around cautiously before relaxing a little.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having the genius of the Hyuuga clan pay me a visit?" Naruto asked the older man, a tone of mock sarcasm in his words. Since Neji's defeat at the hands of Naruto several years earlier the two ninjas had enjoyed a relationship of mutual respect. Now that sacred trust had been broken by Naruto and nothing could restore to its former state.

"You have shamed my cousin and my family Uzamaki Naruto." Neji stated plainly "Because of this I have come to fight you to gain back what we have lost."

Naruto affixed Neji with a blank stare. _He may have gotten older but he still has his same moronic tendencies. _The Hyuuga thought to himself.

"What are you talking about?" The younger ninja asked. "Your uncle gave me permission to see Hinata nearly a year ago. I do not see how your family has lost any honor from this." Naruto was obviously confused by the whole conversation and was beginning to feel annoyed.

"He may have given you permission to court her," The genius growled, "but you have taken your liberties too far. Now a child grows within her and she is not married. This brings shame upon our clan's proud name."

The two ninjas were practically face to face now. Neji could smell the ramen Naruto's breath.

"So you think beating me up will fix this?" Naruto shouted "I didn't know this would happen. In fact this is the first I had heard of the matter!"

"You fool! I just found out about her condition today. If we had known about this earlier you might be dead already." Neji hissed venom flowing through his words.

"Now there are only two options left for either of us to take. One is you can fight me for our clans honor. Be forewarned that even if I should lose when word of this gets out, which it undoubtedly will, the whole of the Hyuuga clan will want your head for so defiling the heiress."

Naruto gulped. The seriousness of the situation was finally sinking in.

"W-what is the other option?" the younger ninja asked hesitantly.

Neji smiled at his words.

"You confess your sins to the head of the clan, and seek to make it right."

"And how can I do that?" Naruto had taken to shouting again.

"By marrying Hinata before she begins to show any outward signs of her condition." Neji replied coldly.

Outside of the village a lone figure walked the dusty trail to Konoha Village. His boots kicked up dust as he traveled the dirt road. His features were hidden by a mask and dark glasses. _Finally I will get you demon! _He thought triumphantly. Feeling a burst of energy he quickened his pace to a run. Soon his goal would be accomplished.

_Note from me: I know I ended abruptly but hey I want you to keep reading!_

_Please send me feedback I want to know how I did, just don't stone me. I will update when I get a chance._


	2. Chaper 2: The Stranger

_Note I do not own Naruto or most of the characters in this fic. Something I forgot to mention the first time was I italicize it when people are thinking and not speaking out loud. Though I assume most people know that already._

_-_

Chapter 2: The stranger

The long road finally came to an end in front of the gates to the hidden village of Konoha. A lone guard barred the traveler's entry to the city.

"What is your business here?" the sentry asked in a bored tone as he eyed the man. His clothes though dirty were still odd for this area. He wore large heavy looking black boots instead of the area's traditional sandals. His shins were covered by black metal pads that rose to his knees. From there his legs were wrapped in a course white cloth until his upper thighs. His torso and thighs were adorned in black shorts made from a material the shinobi did not recognize. A loose grey mesh shirt covered the visible part of his chest but his arms and back were hidden by a large blue coat that fell to just below his waist. The stranger's face was covered in a black mask. The only exposed skin was his ears. His mask must have had eye holes cut out of the material but they were covered by dark tinted glasses. The man was apparently a ninja because he wore a forehead protector. The design indicating what village he came from was a mystery "And from where do you come from stranger?" the guard asked curiously.

The man smiled beneath his mask as he continued into the village. The illusionary technique he had used would keep the guard busy for a while, but before to long he would turn up missing from his post hopefully never to be found again. There was only one reason he had come to this pitiful area of the Country of Fire. Rumors had it that demons walked in this place still. He had come to destroy these creatures by any means necessary. The first step would be to observe his target, but before that could be done he needed to know what his prey looked like. The man went to an alley close to the main gate and removed his forehead protector. Placing the metal plate in a pocket on the inside of his jacket he removed another insignia and tied it around his head. The large letter "I" stamped into the metal would identify him as a ninja from the village of sand and his phony papers should get him through any trouble he encountered.

After roaming the streets for a while he stumbled across the hospital. _If he is a ninja someone here would be able to easily identify him for me._ He thought, a grin slowly playing across his features. As he reached for the hospital door's handle the door flew wide open. He jumped back to avoid the blow but his foot landed on the edge of one of the stairs leading to the entrance. The ninja slipped and fell hard on his rear; he grunted loudly upon impact and sat dazed at the bottom of the landing.

"Are you alright sir?" he heard a female voice cry out. Soon a pair of green eyes stared intently into his glasses. The pink haired young woman was wearing a white lab coat over a red dress. From the looks of it she worked at the hospital.

"Yes, yes I am alright." The stranger said in a pained voice. "I was just going to the hospital to see if someone I was looking for was in."

Sakura noticed the insignia on his forehead. "You come from the Sand Village, who would you be looking for here?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I am not allowed to say." was the reply. "But I was told that a man named Uzumaki Naruto may hold the answers I seek."

"Naruto?" Sakura's face showed her confusion. "How would he obtain secret information?"

"So you know him?" The Sand ninja cried in delight. "Can you take me to him? Please?"

The man was almost begging. Sakura still thought the whole situation was a little odd but decided to go along with it. The strange ninja seemed to give off a weird aura she couldn't help but be intrigued. As they walked the streets Sakura tried to make polite conversation but the only responses she received were grunts and vague answers. Soon they stood outside the apartment building Naruto had come to call home.

"He lives up there." She said pointing. "If you ask inside I am sure that someone can give you the room number." She thought it would be strange if she gave an unknown ninja Naruto's room number, though if he had something important to ask Naruto it wouldn't hurt to show him where he lived. The man nodded in response and entered the building. Her job done Sakura turned and headed for home. _I wonder what information Naruto could possibly have._ She thought, mulling over all the different possibilities. After arriving home however all thoughts about the mysterious man disappeared as she hurried to get ready for her date with her friend and former team mate Uchiha Sauske.

The "Sand" ninja began unpacking his meager belongings, an extra shirt and pants, a few scrolls and a book. He reached for the book and opened its cover. The binding of this document had only one thing written on it, "Sai". He wrote down his experience for the day before closing the thin blue book. His stomach growled loudly and he remembered he hadn't eaten anything in over a day. Looking out the window he noticed a restaurant close by. _Ramen? _He thought. _Better than nothing I guess._ He made his way to the stand and ordered a large beef ramen. After pulling his mask up to his nose he began his meal. As soon as the man had consumed the meat noodles and broth he felt much better. "My stomach is owes you a debt of gratitude." He told the cook as he left the building. _Now back to more important matters. _The ninja thought, grinning wickedly as he readjusted his face mask.

He jumped up to the rooftops and began to scan the crowd for anyone that seemed out of place in the village, with so many people roaming the streets it was impossible to pick him out. The enigmatic man decided to go back to his apartment to wait for his prey.

He did not know how much trouble Naruto was already in even now, as the young man approached the Hyuuga compound.

-

_Thanks to all who sent me a response a few of the questions will be answered in the next chapter, but some of them will have to wait for later._


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

_Note I do not own Naruto or most of the characters in this fic. Thoughts are still italicized._

_-_

Chapter 3: Meet the Family

Neji led Naruto down the halls of the Hyuuga complex. They had been waiting for several hours while the preparations for the special hearing were made. Neji opened a door and pulled Naruto through it. Inside the head of the Hyuuga family Hiashi knelt in front of a short table, its glossy surface was polished so well that it reflected the elder man's image. Beside him were a few other family members and Hinata. All were sitting on their knees but only Hinata was bowing with her face pressed to the wooden floor. After entering the room Neji whispered "You should be bowing as well Naruto. How well you make your case will decide whether you and Hinata live or die." After saying this, the white eyed ninja stepped back and stood near the door to prevent anyone from leaving or entering the room. Naruto just dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before the clan leaders. He didn't want to die, and he most certainly wanted Hinata to live.

"Uzumaki Naruto," one of the men began, "you have defiled the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, most likely intentionally. The law of the clan states that both of your lives are now forfeit. How do you plead?"

Naruto looked up from his spot on the ground. "I have no choice but to plead guilty." He answered as a gasp traveled through the room. "Except on one part; it was not intentional."

Hiashi smiled cruelly "Most of the time people do such things without thinking of the consequences. The act was still done however. I doubt that you could say you didn't mean to. I have seen how you look at my daughter; I know what those looks mean."

"Hiashi-sama please let me finish." Naruto said. "The only instance that I could think of this happening was a few months ago."

"Go on." Was the only response to his plea.

Feeling a little emboldened Naruto continued. "It was the night of Neji's wedding." At this the blonde ninja cast a glance sideways at the man by the door. He appeared shocked that such a thing could have happened on the night of his wedding. "I think the two us had a little too much, though we were not as bad as Lee, who I am sure you remember had to be taken from the party by several Anbu squad members before he could hurt someone." The thought of the drunken fuzzy eye browed man taking on a squad of elite ninjas caused him to smile slightly. He was called back to reality when someone cleared their throat. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Well we were among the last to leave and I being the gentleman I am, took it upon myself to walk her home.

_The fact that he used the term "gentleman" in this kind of situation is ironic._ Hiashi thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well for some reason we both felt too tired to walk all the way across town so we went to my apartment which was closer. We being in the state we were in didn't know what we were doing. I felt extremely warm so I kinda stripped down to my boxers." He looked up to see the shocked expressions of the noblemen. "I was drunk what do you expect?" He said as his face turned bright red. "Well Hinata had sort of collapsed near the couch and so I picked her up and put her in my bed. The exertion made everything go crazy on me and I fell into the bed too. I do not remember what happened during the night but when I awoke she was snuggled up against me. I quickly woke her up and after we got dressed we both went our separate ways. I had no clue how serious this was, Hiashi-sama. Pleas if someone must die kill me. The thought of your daughter coming to such harm on account of me is unbearable."

"Neji take him out of the room." The Hyuuga head commanded. Neji quickly obeyed, his stern expression conveying more anger than words could possibly carry.

After they left the older ninja looked at Naruto. "You are only twenty. Why did you have to throw away your life with such a reckless action? And furthermore, why did you have to do it on my wedding day?" The corners of Neji's mouth lifted slightly with that last remark telling Naruto that at least that was a joke. He was still serious about the fact that Naruto had basically thrown his life out the window.

"I don't know." Responded Naruto, he lowered his eyes and stared at his feet. I certainly didn't expect anything like this to happen. I mean if I did know I would have at least done it at a time that I could have remembered the experience." This brought a smile to his face. His smile was only temporary because soon afterward Neji's fist slammed into the top of his head.

"Perverted idiot!" the man yelled. "I don't think that you gasp the gravity of the situation even now." He was going to continue but one of the elders entered the room. He only beckoned for them to come before turning to leave.

The pair walked down the hall filled with portraits of the former Hyuuga leaders. Their hard expressions seemed to be carrying a sense of anger and disdain toward Naruto. He hung his head as he walked so he would not have to deal with the cold looks.

The two ninjas once again entered the room and it looked as if nobody had moved since they left. They were all wearing the same indifferent expressions.

"Your fate has been decided Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said slowly, his voice betraying no emotion. "Hinata shall be spared but your life is now forfeit to the Hyuuga clan."

At these words Hinata, who still had her face pressed to the ground began sobbing. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to speak.

"Silence!" Hiashi said raising his voice to almost a shout. "Your method of punishment is as follows. You are to be married to Hyuuga Hinata in exactly two weeks until that time you are not allowed to leave the compound. You will be suspended from all activities as a ninja until further notice."

Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor. _What did he just say?_ He looked at Hinata, who was still crying with her head on the ground. Then it hit him, she was still in the room so she knew what was going to happen. Those were not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. She suddenly jumped up from her kneeling position and ran to Naruto. He folded his arms around her in a tight embrace, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes as well. He stared into her face, love was the only thing he saw in her eyes. He bent lover and kissed her on the cheek. He wanted to do more but seeing how so many people were in the room he thought better of it.

"Neji shall take you to the room in which you will stay and is also assigned as your guard." The elder Hyuuga continued. "If you try leaving he has the permission of the clan to stop you in anyway he sees fit. Preparations for the wedding shall now begin. Neji you and Naruto are now dismissed." The three of them turned to leave the room.

"Hinata," her father called. "You are not free to go yet. In fact you will be here for quite a while. Weddings take much time to plan."

The young blue haired woman looked at her father. A smile was on his lips. Hinata was shocked at this development, her father's smiles to her were few and every one of them always left her longing for the affection she used to receive from him before her mother had died. This time however she felt differently.

"Yes father." She whispered, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She released Naruto's hand and walked back to her father. Neji closed the door on the scene and led Naruto to his room.

"The easy part is over brother." Neji told his friend smiling. "The hard part will now begin. Prepare yourself." He closed the door leaving Naruto alone in his room. The only sounds to be heard were his own heartbeat and Neji's footsteps as they echoed down the hall.

-

_Author's note: Yeah abrupt ending but I deem it a good place for the scene to end. More shall be revealed as soon as I figure out what I want to happen next. All I have to say is you will have to wait and see._


End file.
